To Be Or Not To Be
by DaughterofGreece
Summary: Travis, Leo, Percy, Jason, and Beckendorf have a reputation at Seaside Academy. One where they date and dump the new female teenage teachers every single year. And they're determined to do it again this year. But these new teachers are different. The boys can't seem to forget them. But before they dump them... can they get them? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**So! Hiya, all you Fanfictioners! I am Holly, a.k.a. Daughter of Greece. New author, have a character on an awesome PJO story called ****This Happens All The Time Right?**** by... I think her name is OlympusGrl? Something like that. Anywho, ya get it. Check it out! It's great! Now stop listening to my babbling and read. Next stop...**

_The Living Room, East 80th Street Apartments, East 80th Street, Upper East Side, New York, NY_

"Tra-_vis_! Con-_nor!_ Mail!"

"Big whoop," mutters Travis Stoll to his younger brother, Connor. "It's not like we'd get anything interesting."

Connor shrugs in agreement. Both boys keep playing Call of Duty.

"It's from Seaside!"

Connor's head snaps around to look at his brother. "I think it might be..."

"The new teachers!" finishes Travis. They leap up with renewed vigor and skid into the kitchen, nearly running into their mother.

"Whoa, whoa, boys! What's the rush?" asks Mrs. Anna Stoll, laughing. They ignore her, snatch the small envelope out of her hand, and dash to their room.

"Open it! Open it!" hisses Connor with excitement.

Travis tears open the envelope, tosses it on the floor carelessly, and unfolds the piece of paper. The brothers sit on the bottom bunk together and Travis reads it aloud.

"'Dear Students...' Blah, blah... Here! Your new teachers for this year will be Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Reyna Martinez." Travis looks up. "We _have_ to call the guys."

25 minutes later...

"Travis! Answer the door, would you? I'm busy!"

"Sure, Mom!" Travis yells back. He skids into the hall, Connor on his heels, and they fling the door open to admit... _four_ teenage boys?

"Percy?" Connor asks uncertainly. "Isn't there supposed to be only three of you? Hey, who's this?"

"This," says a mischevious-looking Latino, "is my _other_ best friend and Percy's cousin. He's starting at Seaside this year, and he'll be joining our... _conspiracy."_

"What?" says Travis. "But- Connor and I just read the list- there are only five teachers!"

Silence falls over the six friends. Finally, Jason, the new guy, says, "What do you mean? What's this conspiracy? What do the teachers have to do with it?"

Percy laughs. "Cuz, you have a _lot _to learn."

5 minutes later...

The boys are sitting in Travis and Connor's shared room. Travis, Connor, Percy, Leo, and Beckendorf are giving Jason a crash course on Seaside Academy.

"Okay, Jace. Listen up. Seaside 101. Firstly, at Seaside, the only adult there is the principal. Other than that, it's all kids," says Leo.

"Every year, our principal and a whole bunch of other official people choose several special _female_ teens our age from across the country," continues Connor.

"The rest of us are all guys. See, the principal thought that it would be good to have females teach males. Something about diversity," mumbles Percy around a mouthful of blue corn chips.

"So," says Travis, "we- the five, now six of us- make it our mission to go out with each teacher, make her fall in love with us, and dump her, therefore breaking her heart."

"See?" Beckendorf cuts in. "It's perfect! They're all our age, mostly single... Plus, most of the other guys know by now that they should mind their own business. Not interfere."

Jason looks around at his friend's faces and hesitates. Finally, he makes his decision. "Fine. I'm in."

They cheer, but their joy is short-lived.

"What should we do about the five teachers six guys thing?" asks Percy. "And do you have any more chips?"

Connor says slowly, "I've been thinking... I can take a break this year. Focus on my grades. Mom'll kill me if I fail Pre-Algebra again. Jason can have the girl. Whaddaya say?"

Travis grins and claps his brother on the back. "You're a trooper. Thanks, bro. It's fine by me."

"Now that that's settled... do you have any more corn chips? Preferably blue?"

5 minutes later...

They were now at the sunny kitchen/dining room table.

"So, Travie, you got a certain girl in mind? And can we look at the list? We never got to see it," says Leo.

Percy, who's in the kitchen, yells, "Where in Hades- sorry, Nico- do you keep corn chips?"

Jason frowns. "Who's Nico and why do you swear by the Greek gods?"

"We keep 'em in the cupboard next to the fridge!" Travis yells back. Then he adds to Jason, "Nico is our friend. He doesn't go to Seaside. His dad was named after the Lord of the Dead, a.k.a. Hades, and he hates it when we say 'what the Hades'. See, they also used to call the Underworld 'Hades', and the Underworld is like- well, h-e- double hockey sticks."

"Seriously?" Percy yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah! They used to call the Underworld-"

"No, not that! You seriously keep them next to the fridge?"

"Um, yeah."

Leo sighs. "Dude, you never answered my questions."

Travis turns to look at him. "Huh? Oh, right. How should I know? I haven't met them or seen them! And yeah. Here." He shoves the paper across the table at Leo. Beckendorf and Jason crowd around him.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah... 'Your new teachers for this year will be Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Reyna Martinez.'" Leo's eyes go wide. "No way. Not Piper McLean. Please tell me that I read that wrong."

Jason frowns. "That's the name on the paper. What's up, dude? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I haven't _seen_ one, but I will soon. A ghost of my past."

"Little melodramatic, don't ya think?" asks Connor.

"Hey," says Percy, coming out of the kitchen with his chips. "Wasn't McLean the guy who did _King of Sparta_?"

"Oh, yeah!" says Connor. "I remember! Tristan McLean! Ya think she's his daughter or something? That would be so cool!"

"It's not cool," says Leo gloomily. "She _is_ his daughter. I used to know her."

"Whoa, whoa, dude. Let me get this straight. You _knew_ Tristan McLean's _daughter?" _says Travis.

"Yeah. Went to elementary school with her."

"Huh," says Percy. "You'd think that he'd put her into some fancy, expensive private school."

"Was she nice? Did you talk to her at all?" asks Connor.

"She was _way_ nice. She was my best friend."

"No way," says Jason, sitting up so fast he hits the table.

"Yes way."

"Was she popular?" asks Beckendorf. "I mean, did the other kids know that she was McLean's daughter?"

"Nope. She never told them. Piper was- and still might be- one of those girls who was way prettier, smarter, and nicer than the popular girls, but wanted to stay quiet. Hide in the corner and not say anything. She was practically invisible those years."

Travis shrugs. "Okay, well. I can't believe you never told us this. Anyway, Jason, we usually pick names out of a hat. Can we use yours?"

"Sure," Jason says. He hands Travis his baseball cap, and Travis quickly scribbles the names onto scraps of paper, tosses them in, shakes the hat a couple times, and grabs one out.

"Katie Gardner," he reads.

Percy draws Annabeth Chase. Leo draws Reyna Martinez. Jason draws Piper McLean.

"Looks like you got Silena Beauregard. What kind of name is that, anyway?" asks Connor.

Beckendorf shrugs.

"Holy c-" says Connor, but he's cut off by Travis.

"Dude!"

"I was going to say crud."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up."

"Entertaining as this is, could you get to the point? What were you thinking that made you say cra- sorry, crud?" asks Percy, rather impatiently.

"Isn't Silena something-or-other a model or something?"

"A sixteen-year-old model?"

"I'm not kidding. Here, pass me that paper..." Connor grabs a laptop from the counter and types _Silena B-_ into Google Search, but before he finishes, several suggestions pop up.

"Check it out. Silena Beauregard, Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean... looks like we've got a couple of famous teachers. Hey, look! This Annabeth girl is on here too! Apparently her mom is a genius and she herself is one too... looks like you got the smart one, Perce," jokes Travis, peering over his brother's shoulder.

Percy groans. "Let's hope that she knows about something _other_ than penguins..."

Jason frowns. "I feel like I say this too much, but what the heck?"

Leo laughs. "Last year, Perce got this girl named Brigid Dwyer. She was totally dumb except for the fact that she was totally obsessed with penguins and Antartica."

"Right, right! And then he broke up with her, and she cried for a day, then she became obsessed with Nick Jordan, a.k.a. Fang, and he had no clue who she was because he was totally, obviously in love with Maximum Ride, who was dating what's-his-name- Dylan Anderson!" cackles Travis.

Jason sighs. "I'm not even going to bother."

**Aaaand end chapter uno! Okay, serious CC time. Amazing? Horrible? Bad spelling? Bad grammar? Listening to John Mayer? Going to a JB concert like my bestie? WHO CARES! REVIEW! Oh, yeah, and there's a reference to MR in there for you Max fans. Review if you even know what I was talking about. Review if that was total gibberish to you. Review if you know what song this is from!**

_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else/Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself/Lonely was the song I sang/'Til the day you came/Showing me another way/And all that my love can bring...**_

**First reviewer to say what song this is from gets a shout-out and a free review from yours not-so-truly on one of their stories! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Over and out.**

**-Holly**

**P.S. Review if you love Paramore like me! No one I know even knows who they are... D: :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Important note! I'm going on vacay for two whole weeks. Can't update. So you'll have to wait. Sorry, people. Just FYI. In case you haven't read my profile. I'm not dead.

-Holly

P.S. I know that posting just a AN is against FF rules, but this is an emergency. So are you listening?


	3. The REAL Chapter 2

**Oh my god! Sorry, but I gotta rant! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks to bookwormjen19, Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin, accountless, and everyone else! (Too lazy to type 'em all up now...) Jayna Shipper- I am so sorry that the couples in my story disappoint you. I hope you like me anyway! Sooo anyway...**

_Seaside Academy, Evergreen Lane (I'm making up these streets, just FYI!), Upper East Side, New York, USA, The World_

"Uh, Percy? What are you staring at?" Jason asks his cousin tentatively. Percy turns.

"Uh, nothing?"

"C'mon, dude! You can tell... _whoa." _

"Leo? Percy? What are you guys staring at?" Jason says again, confused and slightly annoyed by now.

"That- girl- oh, god- you think she's a teacher?"

"Whaaat?"

"Dude, just look at that girl and tell me she's not hot," Leo says, pointing at a cluster of girls walking towards the school just ahead of them.

"Um... which one?"

"...The hot one?"

"Which one is that?"

Leo facepalms.

"Really!"

"Um... Perce? What's up?"

"D'ya think they're teachers?"

Jason sighs. "Probably, since there seems to be a mysterious lack of girls at a school for boys."

"Right."

**5 minutes later...**

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce the new teachers," Seaside's young principal says, staring out at the sea of teenagers.

In a certain part of the auditorium, the boys nudge each other and whisper excitedly.

Ms. Fielding clears her throat and says, "_Gentlemen_," in her _shut up_ tone.

They shut up.

"Good. Now, if you'll please welcome your new Biology teacher Ms. Katie Gardner!"

Leo nudges Travis a little too hard and he topples into Percy, who hisses angrily and accidently elbows Jason, who yelps.

"Stoll, Valdez, Jackson, Grace, detention."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, if I may introduce your new Biology teacher, Ms. Katie Gardner!"

This time, a teenage girl about their age steps out of the wings and gives a little wave. "Hi."

Detention forgotten, Travis stared in surprise at her. _She's actually pretty,_ he thinks. Long brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles and little blond streaks from spending a long time in the sun.

"Next," says Ms. Fielding, "Annabeth Chase, Algebra."

Another girl joins Katie.

"There's yours, Perce," Leo hisses.

Percy studies her. "Kinda cute," he amends. Annabeth has long blond hair and big intelligent gray eyes.

"Aren't blonds supposed to be dumb?" comments Beckendorf in an undertone.

Percy glares at him.

"Sorry. Just an observation. Jeez."

"Reyna Martinez, History!"

"Here goes," mutters Leo. All the guys know that he's hoping for a cute one- last year's was kind of a flop.

A girl strides across the stage, her confidence evident. Her long dark hair is twisted up into an elaborate braid, and her brown eyes sparkle at some unknown joke.

"Holy Hephaesteus."

Jason nudges his friend in the gut. "Hey, did you know that Reyna means _queen_ in Latin?"

"I don't think he cares," Connor mutters to him. "He's falling in love for the billionth time."

A sigh resonates through the audience as the next girl emerges from backstage. She's beautiful, with straight dark hair, eyes the color of the sea, and smooth, flawless skin.

"Silena Beauregard, English!"

"There's yours," mutters Travis to Beckendorf, grinning.

"Shut up," he hisses back.

"And last but not least, Piper McLean, Drama!"

Leo lets out a little gasp when the last girl walks onto the stage.

She doesn't look like much at first- medium height, ordinary choppy brown hair, but then she turns towards them, and suddenly you couldn't _not_ notice her. Her eyes turn out to be a sort of kaleidoscope of colors, turning from brown to blue to green. Her stage presence is stunning.

"That's it, folks. Of course, we've got our usual electives- Spanish and Photography among others, and we have new choir and band teachers if you're interested in that. Please welcome Kayla and Austin Scott! Ms. McLean and Ms. Beauregard _will _be teaching French 1 and 2, if anyone wants to sign up for that. Malcolm Asimov will teach Pre-Calculus, I have taken English Honors..."

Ms. Fielding's voice went on and on, and even the teachers assembled on the stage looked bored. Finally, she shouts sharply, "DISMISSED!"

"Thank God," comments Percy as the school pours out of the auditorium. "Any longer and I would die."

"I know right?" Travis agrees. "Oh, hey, my locker is over here. Where's yours?"

"Uh... to the right, I think."

"Oh. Dang. What do you have first?"

"Biology. Crud. I hate Biology."

"Who likes Biology?"

"Your new girlfriend, apparently."

"God help me."

**Meanwhile...**

"Excuse me? Are you Travis Stoll?"

Connor turns. "Uh, no. That's my brother. His locker is that way." He points left.

The girl, who Connor identifies as Ms. Gardner, the new Biology teacher, smiles at him.

"Thanks." She turns and walks off in that direction, clearly intending on tracking him down.

"Uh, Ms. Gardner?"

She turns.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Ms. Fielding wants him in her office."

"Ah. Good to know." Connor watches her thoughtfully until the _click_ of her heels disappears down the hall.

**2 minutes later...**

"Excuse me?"

Travis turns. It's the new Biology teacher... and his designated victim. He snaps a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Are you Travis Stoll?"

"Yep."

"Ms. Fielding wants you in her office."

"Okay."

He peels himself from the wall where he's been leaning and falls into step beside her.

"So, how old are you?"

Ms. Gardner gives him a dirty look. "Why do you care?"

Travis grins. "Feisty."

She stops. "Look, if you're trying to make a move on me-"

He chuckles. "I'm not. Trust me."

Ms. Gardner shrugs. "You better not."

**5 minutes (of silence) later...**

"Thank you, Ms. Gardner. You may go," Ms. Fielding says.

When she shuts the door quietly behind her, Ms. Fielding turns on Travis.

"Look, Stoll, I brought you here to say a few things. First of all, are you _trying_ to get into detention on the first day of school every year?"

"No, ma'am," Travis says meekly, but they both know that he's lying through his teeth.

"Also, are you boys going to break those poor girls' hearts again?"

Travis starts, surprised. He didn't know that Ms. Fielding had picked up on that. "Uh... yes?"

Ms. Fielding shakes her head. "Because I am getting very tired of hiring new teachers every year. Dismissed."

**Okay! Chapter done! Dedicated to pongochic2, who got the lyric challenge right! Nice job! It was Half Of My Heart by John Mayer. Review? Oh, yeah, and was it okay? Too short? Too long? Sorry that Beckendorf was barely in here... he (and the rest of the guys) will be in it more next chapter. This was kinda focused on introducing the gals and Travis/Katie (or the beginning of it).**

**~Holly**


	4. I'm Just Gonna Call This Chapter 4

**'Sup? Okay, review answer time! DaisyFace- THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's the kind of review that makes me update early! Kat lieutenant of Artemis- Um, is twisted a good thing? PrankPrincess456- Really, I'm not sure. I was just messing around like, "Huh, what would happen if the guys were players, and then they meet the girls..." Herpderp3.14159- Gracias, mi amigo! That is stuff that helps me with future chapters! And, guys- sorry about the weird chapter thing. Just consider this chapter 4, 'kay?**

_Seaside Academy, Evergreen Lane (again, making 'em up), Upper East Side, New York, USA, The World_

"Leo?" asks Jason, poking his friend in the shoulder again.

"What?" Leo asks irratably.

"Do you think that Ms. McLean will recognize you?"

"_Why the heck would I know?"_

"Leo!"

"Sorry," Leo says. "I'm just kinda skittish, y'know... I mean, it's kind of a shock seeing her after all these years..."

"Got it," Jason says. "Oh, hey... I have Drama next."

"I have History. Oh gods."

"Oh, right... the one you're assigned to. Reyna something."

"Martinez."

"Who the heck cares?"

"Me."

**2 minutes later...**

"Stoll! Focus!" Ms. Gardner snaps for the sixteenth time.

"Sorry," Travis says (also for the sixteenth time).

"You can prove it by focusing, or it's more detention."

"Yes'm."

**Meanwhile...**

"Stoll! Focus!"

"Sorry, Ms. Chase."

"You better be... Connor, is it?"

**2 minutes later...**

"Stoll, that's it. Detention," says Katie, turning on Travis.

"But- Ms. Fielding-" he begins.

"-Already gave you detention. I know. This just means extra, right?"

"But-" Travis splutters.

"Now, Jackson, do _you_ know what kind of volcano I'm talking about?"

"Uh... no?"

_"Boys."_

**Meanwhile...**

"No, Grace, more _feeling!_ Like... well, your audience wants to feel like they're actually there. _You_ are the one who has to make that happen."

Jason shrugs, and when Ms. McLean turns away, he studies her. _She's really pretty,_ he thinks. Then he thinks, _No! Grace! You're not supposed to fall in love with her- you're supposed to make _her_ fall in love with _you. _Now I'm talking to myself. This is just great._

**Meanwhile...**

"And so... Beckendorf, your name is? Beckendorf, see, if you're gonna say _this_ here..."

Well, that's one upside to having a pretty English teacher,

Beckendorf thinks wryly. _Everyone else shuts up._

And indeed, all the other boys were staring at Ms. Beauregard, mesmerized.

"And _this_ becomes present tense instead of past tense, see..."

Then suddenly he thinks, in true Connor style, _Crud. How the he-eck am I supposed to make _her_ fall in love with _me?

**Meanwhile (for the billionth time)...**

Connor sits at the back of the Biology classroom and watches the teacher. _She really is pretty..._

**Meanwhile, somewhere completely different...**

A girl turns in her swivel chair and stares at her friends. "Can you _believe _it? Those stupid girls are _stealing_ them!"

"Cool it, girl," comments another teenage girl perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," agrees another, laughing. "I mean, it's not like we're stalking them from hidden cameras in a hotel in the middle of nowhere, right?"

The first girl ignores them and glares at the laptop on the desk in front of her. "I don't know who these girls are, and I don't care. _School's out- forever."_

The third girl ruins the dramatic effect by bursting out laughing. "You just totally stole that from Maximum Ride."

"Hey, y'know that Maximum Ride is a real person? But without the wings. The author just liked the name."

"Unnecessary info."

"Whatevs."

**Oh God... was that too short? I felt like it should be longer, but I also felt like it should end there. Help, anyone? Please?**

_**Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own/Why do you have to leave me/It seems/I'm losing something deep inside of me/Hold on, onto me/Now I see, now I see/Everybody hurts some days/It's okay to be afraid**_

**Oh yeah, and I forgot the lyric challenge last chapter. So here's an extra one!**

_**You don't have to believe me/But the way I, way I see it/Next time you point a finger/I might have to bend it back/Or break it, break it off/Next time you point a finger/I'll point you to the mirror**_

**Okay! You guys are awesome! Review? ;D And! Doing a SYOC (submit your own character) thing! Please submit an OC (original character) to be going after the guys. (Must be a girl... sorry! :D However, you can submit a minor character that's a guy who can end up with one of the girls.) Entry form will be-**

**Full Name-**

**Age-**

**Love Interest-**

**Personality-**

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Anything Else-**

**Please note that if I don't pick your character, I have NOTHING against you!**

**~Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god! Thank you to everyone who sent in an OC! And to everyone who reviewed! I 3 U all! Some OCs will be introduced. Get ready!**

_Some random hotel, some random town, some random state, USA, The World (I got tired of making up street names, and this place doesn't really matter anyway)_

Crystal O'Hara crosses her legs and stares at the girl sitting in front of her. "You're saying that you want _Travis freaking Stoll?_ You're kidding. He is such a _jerk."_

"And you would know this _how?_ And besides, he's kinda cute." comments Natalie Tenika from her perch on an armchair.

Crystal rolls her dark blue eyes. "Because I dated him, _duh. _God, Nat, I've told you that so many times."

"It isn't her fault," says Maddie Duhnum.

Crystal turns on her_. _"Who's saying this again?"

"Girls, girls," interrupts AJ Scott. "We can't waste valuable time. We have to plan our descent on those b- y'know, I'm not gonna finish that sentence."

_"Descent?" _s_norts_ Crystal. "More like _attack."_

"Plus, fighting isn't good," says Lizz Sanders. She sits up on the hotel bed. "AJ's right. We're just wasting time."

"_Thank _you, Lizzy."

"It's Lizz!"

"Okay, okay. God."

"Drama queen," Belle French singsongs under her breath.

"Shush," hisses Monica Williams, nudging Belle in the gut. "AJ looks pi-"

"LANGUAGE!"

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm serious!" Travis says, grinning.

"You dated someone with the last name O'Hara? You're kidding, right?" Jason laughs.

"Hey, don't make fun!" snorts Travis. "She could totally kick your butt."

"Cool," Leo says thoughtfully.

"Hey- remember? A certain girl that you're kinda in love with? Named Reyna something-or-other?" says Connor, sliding in beside Leo. It's lunchtime, and the boys are gathered in the cafeteria, feasting on the most disgusting meatloaf ever.

"Anyway, she wasn't really my type," says Travis dismissively.

"Yeah, right," snorts Connor. "You were totally crazy about her. Until she dumped you."

"Oh, I remember that," comments Beckendorf. "She said that you were- and I quote- 'such a _jerk.'"_

"Shut _up."_

**Meanwhile...**

"God, those Stoll twins are so freaking _annoying,"_ Katie Gardner groans.

"Agreed," says Annabeth Chase, taking a bite of her lasagna.

"How bad?" asks Piper McLean interestedly. "I haven't had them yet."

"Pretty dang bad," Reyna Martinez says tiredly, setting her tray next to Piper's.

"I dunno, I think they're kinda cute," Silena comments absently.

"You_'_re _crazy, _Sil," says Katie. "Make thatboy-crazy," adds Annabeth. "I mean, honestly, you could date that guy over there. See him?" She points at Beckendorf.

"He's kinda cute, too."

Annabeth facepalms.

**5 minutes later...**

"The bell is evil," Travis groans.

"Seriously," says Leo.

"What if it broke?" comments Percy lazily, loping over to the trash and dumping his uneaten meatloaf in it.

"That would be so awesome," Connor says.

"Less fantasies about the bell and more walking, please," Ms. Chase says briskly, striding past them.

"Percy! PERRRRCY!"

"Huh?" Percy says, snapping out of his daze.

"Methinks someone's falling in looooove," jokes Leo.

"Look who's talking," Connor snorts.

**2 minutes later...**

"VALDEZ! Detention!"

Leo looks up and sees his former best friend striding towards him. His heart skips a beat. "What?" he asks, trying to look innocent. "I was-"

"-Passing notes, I know," Piper McLean says crisply. "Next time, try to hide them better, yes?" She winks at him, heads back to the front of the classroom, and begins conjugating French verbs again.

**Meanwhile...**

"Y'know what, gals?" AJ asks, turning and looking at her fellow guy-chasers.

"'Sup," Crystal says. "Oh! NO!" This last part was addressed at Natalie who had started to play a certain song.

_And I was like baby, baby, oh!_

"TURN IT OFF!" everyone but Maddie screams at her.

"Or in all my spite I'll turn it off," AJ adds for good measure.

"Hey, Justin Bieber rocks," Maddie says.

"Please," Lizz scoffs.

Monica shrugs. "Everyone's got their own opinions."

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Crystal yelps.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" demands AJ. "'Cause I'm gonna die if you defend them."

"I'm not," Monica says. "I'm just being annoying."

"Come on, guys," Belle says impatiently. "We're just wasting time. Again."

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, AJ."

"And just for the record, I'm perfectly straight."

"Same."

**An hour later...**

"Thank the gods," sighs Percy, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "School sucks."

"Dang right it does," Travis says.

"OH! CRUD!"

"AH!" Travis yelps, jumping when Percy shouts.

"Dude, you scream like a girl," Ms. Martinez says as she passes them.

"Too true," agrees Leo, walking over. "Percy, what's up?"

"We have detention."

"Dangdangdangdangdangdangdang dang."

"Yes, Leo, we get it."

"Can I just say something else?"

"What?"

"Dang."

"I should have known that that was coming."

**Still kinda wondering whether that was too short. Help? Anybody? PLEEEASE? So, anywho, the OCs. Here's a list of them and their 'owners' (can't think of anything else to call 'em... sorry guys...)**

**Natalie Tenika and Crystal O'Hara- luckie912**

**AJ Scott- Me :D**

**Belle French- PrankPrincess456**

**Monica Williams- The Avian-Olympian**

**Lizz Sanders- Guest**

**Maddie Duhnum- you-are-reading-my-username**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!**

**No one's getting my lyric challenges. (Not anyone's fault. T.T) So can anyone name this artist?**

**Is famous for writing about famous exes**

**Recently released an album named after a color**

**Considers herself a 'giant'**

**Is friends with Selena Gomez and Hayley Williams**

**You will so get this.**

**~Holly ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Sup, people of the earth. ILOVEYOUALLSOFREAKINGMUCH! INTHENON-WEIRDWAY! Yep. Nudge moment over. Anywho, thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You are awesome. Love (and replies) to:**

**Oh, hold on. ATTENTION! If you are actually reading this and hate reading replies to reviews, skip the honking big paragraph below.**

**Someone- I'm doing my best, but thanks. ;) Aynonomus Angel- Your answer always counts! Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister- I'll do my best. :) Guest- I'm pretty sure that Taylor does consider herself a giant because when she met Paramore she towered over them (they're kinda short) and said something along the lines of 'I am such a giant'. Plus, she said something about how she couldn't find boots tall enough for her, so yeah. Long story short, she's tall. ;D The Avian-Olympian- Actually, no. Crystal is Scarlett- luckie912 wanted me to change the name, but she's pretty much the same person. you-are-reading-my-username- Sorry about Maddie's OOCness. I did my best to show her 'dumb' side in this chapter. TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED THAT IT WAS TAYLOR SWIFT- Yes, it is. You are awesome.**

**Shall we start?**

_Same hotel, same place, blah, blah, blah_

"I'm really bored of this place," Monica complains. "We've been here for, like, three days, and we haven't even gone in the pool yet."

AJ snorts. "That's 'cause there _is_ no pool."

"Come on, AJ," wheedles Crystal. " Can't we do something instead of just sitting here and make plans?"

"Why are you asking _me?"_ AJ asks, annoyed.

"Because you're the leader," all the girls say in unison.

"I am?"

"Well, of course, I would do a way better job, but you're the one who likes to make the plans," Crystal says, rolling her eyes. "Of course you are."

"I- well- fine-"

"So anyway, what's the plan, Lexie?"

AJ sits up straight and glares at Maddie. "I _told_ you never to call me that!"

"Why?" asks Belle curiously.

"What's your full name, anyway?" Natalie comments. "You never told us."

AJ scowls. "It's Alexis Jennifer, really," she mutters.

"Hey, that's sort of pretty-" Lizz protests.

"My name is AJ. And that's final."

"Wait, so that's the plan?" Maddie asks, frowning.

**Meanwhile...**

"Stoll, do you know why you're here?" Ms. Fielding demands.

"No ma'am," Connor and Travis say, perfectly in unison.

Ms. Martinez snorts- softly, but loud enough that the boys can hear. Leo snorts back, and one corner of her mouth twitches.

"Oink, oink," Ms. Gardner mutters to Ms. Martinez, nudging her and grinning. They both stifle giggles.

"Girls," warns Ms. Fielding.

"Yes'm," Ms. Martinez says. Both girls instantly stop laughing and snap on serious expressions.

The principal turns back to the boys. "I am sorely disappointed-"

"Sorely?" mutters Percy.

"-that you have gotten detention on the first day of school again," Ms. Fielding continues, ignoring Percy.

_"Sorely?"_

"I hope that in the future, you will have the discipline to stay focused and involved in your work."

"SORELY?"

"Jackson," Ms. Fielding snaps, rounding on him, "I will _not_ have you interrupting me during your freaking _detention."_

Sometimes Percy forgets that his principal's a teenager.

**2 minutes later...**

"Do you actually have a plan?" Lizz asks AJ.

"Of course," AJ snaps.

"Then what is it?" demands Crystal, ever the sensitive. Uh... not.

"Is it where we, like, steal a giant van, drive over to the school, kick the girls' butts, and leave?" muses Natalie.

"Or, oooh! What if we flew there and jumped out of the plane with parachutes! That would be so awesome!" Maddie exclaims.

AJ rolls her eyes. "Yeah, and then we'd get grilled about why, exactly, we're jumping out of a plane onto a private school's front lawn. Plus, we don't exactly have the money to rent a plane."

"Oh."

"Can we get on with it?" Crystal asks impatiently.

"Right. So, girls, here's the plan..."

**5 minutes later...**

"I love you!" Belle exclaims, holding out her hand for a high-five.

"You are amazing," Monica proclaims, grinning.

"I don't get it," Maddie says, frowning.

AJ sighs.

"Wait, who's the guy- I forget his name- and he's supposed to do something?" Lizz asks.

"Jared? He's my brother," AJ says.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" pretty much everyone in the room screams at her.

"Um... yeah?"

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm bored," complains Connor.

"Stoll, you've been in detention for three minutes," Ms. Gardner says without looking up from her papers.

"I'm still bored."

"Connor, shut up," Travis hisses.

"Why?"

"She'll give us more detention."

"So?"

"Detention. Bad. Make Mom mad. Make us sad."

"...You sound like a drunk Dr. Seuss."

**2 minutes later...**

"Still bored."

"Shut up!"

**8 hours later...**

"Okay. Natalie? Maddie? You know what you're supposed to do?" AJ asks. The girls were crouched behind a Dumpster. In the middle of the night. In dark clothes.

Wanna guess?

Yep. They were sneaking out. And (hopefully) wreaking some havoc as they went.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Maddie asks.

AJ groans. "I told you five minutes ago."

"I forgot."

"Fine," AJ says, peeking around the side. "You, Lizz, and Natalie distract the guy at the desk and any other possible witnesses, Monica takes care of any surveillance cameras and stuff, Crystal watches for more possible witnesses, and Belle and I hijack one of those cars."

"Got it," says Maddie. Pause. "Wait, _what?"_

**Meanwhile...**

"Connor Stoll, I swear to the gods, if you don't stop snoring, I will throw this pillow at you!"

"Unggghhhhh..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Those girls don't even know that they're being watched," a girl laughs. A computer showing a view from a hidden camera sits on the desk in front of her, lighting her pretty face with a soft blue glow. "Oh, this is too good."

Then her mouth twists into a scowl, and suddenly she looks malicious. "But they don't know what they're up against. Oh no. Because when Maia wants something? Maia gets it." Her eyes narrow, and she glares at the screen. "And Maia wants Jared Scott."

**I still think that it's sorta short. Sorry 'bout that. How was it? Yay? Nay? Eh? Bleh?**

**Oh, and to Guest- Sorry that I didn't use your OC, but she was a little late, and I was too lazy to add her, and... yeah. Sorry.**

**Oh, hey, and...**

**_So maybe it's true/That I can't live without you/And maybe two/Is better than one/But there's so much time/To figure the rest of my life/And you've already got me coming undone/And I'm thinking two/Is better than one..._**

**~Holly**

**(I realized that in the previous chapter, I said 'I 3 you all!' Sorry. Typo. I meant to say 'I 3 you all'.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Muchos gracias to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You are epic. Just a couple review replies or whatever the heck you wanna call 'em.**

**halcyon-dreaming- Thanks! I'm really glad that someone's getting all these. And, I'm really sorry, but read the AN at the bottom. **

**The Avian-Olympian- Sorry about that. What I meant was that Crystal's name was originally Scarlett, but the person that submitted her wanted me to change her first name. And I meant to spell her name that way. I know that Maya is the normal spelling (aaargh, Max II) but Maia was the name of Hermes' mom. Little fun fact for ya there. And she's supposed to be a creeper. Oh, and you said I 3 you all too. I don't think that FF processes greater than symbols. :-)**

_The parking lot, same hotel, same town, same state, the US of A, The World_

"Hey," Maddie says flirtatiously, twirling a strand of her (dyed) blond hair around one finger.

"What's your name?" adds Natalie from next to her, going for a friendly smile but instead giving him a creepy grin.

He squints at her. "I have a name tag."

"Oh," Maddie says, studying said name tag. "Um... James? John? Anything that starts with a J?"

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that it starts with a K."

"Whoops?"

"Do you believe in unicorns?" Natalie asks in desperation, standing directly in front of him to prevent him from seeing AJ and Belle crouching next to a Lexus.

He glares at them. "What are you doing here?"

"'Do you believe in unicorns' is a yes or no question. Just FYI."

**Meanwhile...**

"Got it?" Belle asks, squinting at AJ.

"Almost- there-"

Belle sighs. "Well, hurry up. Maddie and Natalie are failing horribly at distracting the dude at the desk."

"How do you know?"

"The look on the poor guy's face."

**Meanwhile...**

"I still think that that Stoll kid likes you," Silena whispers confidentially, looking at Katie from across the room.

"Which one? Thing One or Thing Two?" Katie says, rolling her eyes but going along with her friend's antics.

"Travis. The taller one. And, now that I think about it, the shorter one was looking at you a lot too."

"Sil, I'm their _teacher."_

"Even when you _weren't_ talking," Silena adds.

Katie snorts. "Right."

_"Why_ exactly are we up at two talking about Katie's crush?" Piper asks sleepily.

_"I_ don't have a crush on _him! He_ has a crush on _me!"_

"So you admit it," Reyna says. "Now can you shut up? Some of us like to sleep."

**Meanwhile...**

Crystal glares out at the darkened street. Stupid AJ for putting her on watch. Stupid boys who were making them travel halfway across the country in the first place. Stupid- "Aaah!"

"Hi."

"What- who are you?" She scowls. She couldn't believe that this dude had been able to sneak up on her. She was supposed to be alert!

He extracts a hand from his pocket and sticks it out. "Jared. Nice to meet you."

Crystal inspects him. Cute, blond, blue-eyed, tall. Warily she shakes his hand. "Crystal."

**2 minutes later...**

Silence.

Silence.

"So why are you out here at..." Jared checks his watch. "Two-thirty in the morning?"

"Well..." That's when Crystal realizes that she should tell AJ that there was a random stranger questioning her. "Um... can you wait for a second? I have to tell my friend something."

He raises an eyebrow. "Sure."

**1 minute later...**

"Yes! Got it!" says AJ, grinning.

"Thank God," sighs Belle, glancing around the parking lot. "Hey, Crys. What's up?" she adds upon seeing their friend.

"Random- dude- help- left- told," Crystal gasps.

Belle and AJ both look at her._ "What?"_

Crystal catches her breath and leans against the gray Lexus. "There's this dude, and he snuck up on me, and he says his name is Jared-"

"Jared?" AJ asks sharply, getting up. "Where?"

"C'mon. I'll show you."

**2 minutes later...**

"There he is," Crystal says, waving her hand at the figure leaning against a pink Maserati.

They move closer to him, and when his face is revealed by the moonlight, AJ gasps._ "Jared!" _She runs toward him and hugs him hard around the waist. Belle and Crystal just stare at this rare display of affection from their friend.

Jared looks down and grins. "Hey, sis."

**Meanwhile...**

"God, what is _taking_ them so long?" mutters Maddie to Natalie, glancing around the lobby like they were hidden behind the oversized flower pots or something.

"I dunno," Natalie whispers back. "Hey!" she adds quickly, jumping in front of the guy at the desk. "We were just wondering..."

"I'm _waiting,"_ replies the guy.

"I- ah-"

"You're not very good at making up lies on the spot, you know."

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm serious!"

"No one's listening to you, Silena. Shut up," Annabeth says tiredly.

"You're just touchy because you like him back, you just won't admit it."

"I do not like Jackson!"

"De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt," Reyna comments.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"No one's. I just like watching you squirm."

"Tais-toi," groans Piper.

"It's not my fault Annabeth's in denial!" exclaims Silena.

"What did she say?" asks Katie.

"Who knows?" replies Reyna.

"It's kinda annoying when they start speaking in French," adds Annabeth.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je parle anglais," Piper says sleepily.

"Exactly."

**Meanwhile...**

"No way! This is your brother?" exclaims Crystal.

"Yeah," AJ says. "Jared, Crystal and Belle. Guys, Jared."

Jared gives Belle a cool nod. "Nice to meet you." Then he turns to AJ and says, "So what am I here for?"

"Well... I kinda need you to drive."

**This was seriously short. Dang.**

**Oh, and just one thing- I'm gonna have to ask you guys to not submit any more OCs. I'm really sorry. It's partly my fault. I should have told you guys that the SYOC was closed, but... yeah. I won't accept any more characters. I'm really sorry.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GREENLY HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS! (Accountless also got it, but Greenly huntress of Artemis got it first.) The song in the previous chapter was Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. Yay.**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me/My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating/Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me/'til then I walk alone..._**

**You know the drill. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! What did you do? I put up a new story. Check it out! It's called Maximum Ride Drabbles, just a series of quick drabbles. Very short. I need ideas for it, though. Help, anyone?**

**I looked at my stats, and approximately 3,300 people have read this story. Excuse me while I scream into a pillow.**

**Herpderp3.14159- Me and one of my friends made up a parody to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, by Taylor Swift. Ours was about eating marshmallows (I am always, always, always gonna eat marshmallows...). It's awesome.**

**A Guest Reviewer- Yes, it does. Basically, Piper starts speaking in French sometimes without knowing it. And yes, Thalia would LOVE that song. ;)**

**MsPoisonIsley- Sorry 'bout that... I'll do my best to do less flipping around. Did you get my PM?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who. Sadly.**

_The parking lot, same hotel, same town, same state, the US of A, The World_

"So, there are- let's see- eight of us- so-"

All the girls are now gathered around the two vans Jared, AJ, and Belle managed to hotwire.

"WAIT!"

"Oh crud," Natalie mutters.

"What- stop- how- you can't- those girls-" The guy waves an arm at Natalie and Maddie, panting.

AJ stares at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asks, her tone icy.

"Kyle," the guy gasps. "I'm the receptionist-"

"Huh," Crystal says to no one in particular. "I always imagined receptionists being girls."

"And you can't just hijack a car-" Kyle goes on.

"Actually, we can, seeing as we just did," says Monica, frowning. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"Wait," Belle says slowly, looking at him. "You're a teenager?"

Kyle glares. "So? My uncle owns this place, so what?"

"Just get on with it," Jared snarls impatiently.

"So you can't just hijack some cars and leave."

"So what are you gonna do about it? Huh?" AJ asks.

"Take me with you."

This was something AJ hadn't expected. She moves back in surprise. "Why would you want to come with us?"

He shrugs helplessly. "My uncle is the only family I've got, and he isn't so nice to me. I'd do anything to get away from this place."

AJ looks at Jared. "Whaddaya say?"

Jared stares at Kyle for a second, then grins and claps him on the back. "Welcome to the team, buddy."

**5 minutes later...**

"Crystal! SLOW DOWN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

AJ slinks down in her seat and looks at Crystal, who's driving next to her. "Remind me again why I let you drive?"

"Because we needed two cars and I was the only other person who has a license?"

"Rhetorical question."

"Oh."

**Meanwhile...**

"So, did you, like, see the season finale of Doctor Who?" Maddie asks, giggling for no apparent reason.

"Yes," Jared says tersely, glaring out the windshield

Monica, from the backseat, rolls her eyes and texts AJ. _Maddie's quizzing your bro on DW._

The reply comes almost immediately. _She doesn't even watch it._

Monica grins. _Exactly. Does he watch?_

_Dude, he's my brother. Of course he watches. Heck, he's obsessed._

Belle looks over Monica's shoulder and grins. "Seriously? Maddie doesn't even _watch_ Doctor Who and she's asking him about it?"

**Meanwhile...**

AJ laughs out loud.

"What's up?" Lizz asks from the backseat.

"Maddie's quizzing Jared on Doctor Who," AJ replies over her shoulder.

"But she doesn't _watch _Doctor Who..." Lizz says, confused.

"I know."

"Wait, you watch Doctor Who?" Kyle asks.

AJ rolls her eyes. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't!" Natalie calls.

"Of course you don't," AJ and Kyle mutter simultaneously.

**Meanwhile...**

"Travis! Connor! BREAKFAST!"

"Coming, Mom," both boys groan, dragging themselves out of bed.

"Hey, Travis," Connor says, shifting uncomfortably.

Travis faces his twin. "Stop with the fake casualness and get on with it."

Connor blinks. "Well... I was thinking... that girl... Gardner? Katie? The teacher."

"Yeah? So?"

"You know how you're planning to... well... break her heart?"

"Your point?"

A deep breath. "Can I have her?"

**2 minutes later...**

"WHAT THE HADES?"

"Delayed reaction much?" Connor asks, rolling his eyes.

"No, seriously. What?"

"I kinda like her. Like, _like_ like?"

"You just formed a sentence made up of one word. I didn't know that that was poss- WAIT. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KATIE FREAKING GARDNER?!"

Connor takes a step back. "Um, yeah? I mean, she's pretty and nice and she has a good sense of humor..."

Travis sighs. "How 'bout this? I date her, break her heart, and then you comfort her and sweep her off her feet?"

Connor's face brightens. "You really mean it?"

"Sure. But, dude, you know that this means you're out of the conspiracy, right?"

"Yeah."

Travis shrugs. "Then sure."

Connor grins and runs out of the room, yelling "THANKS, BRO!" over his shoulder.

_I'm going to regret this,_ Travis thinks. _But at least Connor's happy. That's all that matters. Right?_

**Meanwhile...**

"JARED FREAKING SCOTT HOW DARE YOU GET LOST!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO!" Jared yells back, loud enough so that the rest of the car can hear him over AJ's phone.

Apparently both the Scotts had hot tempers.

Oh goody.

"YOU COULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION!"

"WELL, YOUR STUPID FRIEND WAS DISTRACTING ME!"

"DON'T CALL HER STUPID!"

"SHE IS!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN CALL HER THAT TO HER FACE!"

"WHAT THE F- Oh. Whoops," Jared says, looking over at a sobbing Maddie. "BUT WHATEVER! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING LOST!"

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO GET US UN-LOST?" screams Belle from Jared's side.

Long pause.

"On it," AJ says finally, hanging up with a _click._

Jared shakes his head. "Little sisters."

**Done. Short? I hope not. I'm going back to school, and I'm sad. T.T**

**Kudos to Heart Breaking 101 for getting the song first! It was Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day.**

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose/Fire away, fire away/Ricochet, you take your aim/Fire away, fire away/You shoot me down but I won't fall/I am titanium...**_

**You are amazing. Never forget that.**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**Guys, this isn't a chapter, it's just a really important note, and I'm really sorry, but I'm going to rewrite this story. I feel like it's really hard to understand, and by this point, it's sorta hard to fix, so I'm going to completely rewrite it and post it on my account again. This story will be deleted, but not until I finish rewriting it, so I'll update this and tell you when I repost it. If you could keep following it, that would be great. ;-) I'm really sorry about this and I love you guys for sticking through with it**.


	10. ALSO IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys, I was just wondering if you think that the rewrite of this story should be in someone's POV instead of just third person? Review and tell me what you think, I honestly have no idea! Please? *bambi eyes***


	11. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE OTHER TWO!

**So, hey, you guys. I'm sorry, but after a LOT of thinking, I decided that I'm going to discontinue my stories. I had a lot of fun on this site, but I feel like fanfiction just isn't my thing, and I'm working on an original story, and school is crazy, and I'm dedicating my time to tumblr, so yeah. I might decide to recontinue them, but probably later. But I will keep in touch, so if you'd like to PM me, I'm always here. ;)**

**In short, I'm taking a break from .**

**See ya around?**


End file.
